Opposite Date Opposites Attract
by VoltageStone
Summary: Beck and Tori are on their opposite date and Jade isn't all too thrilled. What will happen as the night goes on however? My spin on Opposite Date. One-shot (Jori) -Rated T because I want to-


_Okay, so hi there... This is a one-shot for a couple of reasons. 1) Writing multiple chapters in a script format will take ages. 2) Deal with it. Suck it up, it's a one-shot. Anyway, I just wanted to do this randomly and this may be uploaded with the last chapter of Take A Hint, I don't know. I don't own Victorious._

 _By the way, this is just some random thinking so read the story if you want to not read this, it isn't all that important, just random thoughts here... So scripts, interesting if you really think about it. All you really get from them is what's being shown; no inner dialogue, no inner emotions, no really background info explaining anything. It's really what is just being shown at that time... It's interesting and I may just write some more script-style one-shots if I so choose to, let me know if you like this one._

 _Hope you enjoy my version of a 'script-story'. :)_

* * *

- _The night's sky shown what little stars would be seen from the light pollution in Los Angeles. Still, the North star still glimmered eagerly, watching over the racing car through the streets-_

Cat (anxiously while gripping the seat tightly): Jade, slow down! Come on, just... The vet hospital is only- *lets out a yelp*

- _Ignoring the red-headed girl's plea, Jade growls as the car screeches to a halt. She lets out a harsh sigh, rolling her eyes as the petite girl beside her breathes rushed and harshly-_

Jade (impatiently): Not going to slow down until you tell me where Tori and Beck are!

Cat: But, but I don't know!

Jade: Cat... Give me your phone, we're calling her-

Cat: Jade! Look - _gestures over to the red bronco at the light_ \- isn't that his car?

Jade (drawing out the sentence): Yeah, that is...

- _Both watch as the truck turns over to the corner down the street before disappearing to the right. Jade angrily yells out, slamming her fist down on the steering wheel-_

Jade: God damn it!

Cat (after gasping): Jade!

Jade (snappish): What is it?

Cat: Language...

Jade (distracted): Are you fucking kidding me?

- _Jade makes a strangling motion at the steering wheel as cars remain still as the light flickers to green. Her fist pounds on the horn four times before the car in front rushes away. This time, however, she remains at the speed limit_ -

Cat: Why are you so desperate to ruin Tori and Beck's not-date?

Jade (in a snapping tone, and a look of sadness in her eyes): Why do you care?

Cat (oblivious): Because I'm in a car with you and you have multiple scissors with you... And your special ones.

- _Jade raises her pierced eyebrow questioningly as Cat shifts uncomfortably_ -

Jade: How did you know I brought those?

Cat (shrugging): Because I saw you polishing them as I walked up to the car.

Jade: Just-just tell me where they are.

Cat: But I don't know!

Jade: I'll buy you ice cream...

Cat: OH! I love ice cream!

-sZs-

- _The night sky bears down in Los Angeles, the moon shining down at_ _Tori and Beck, who sits on the curb, abandoned food sitting right at their feet. The Canadian steals a few glances at Tori while her gaze remains down on the ground-_

Beck: That food was awful, not like a date...

Tori: Mmm, hmm.

Beck (with eyebrow raised): Almost as good as the fries from last week.

Tori: Sure.

Beck: But I'll admit, Trina's singing is better than this food- *watches Tori closely* and your voice.

Tori: Yeah, he's the best...

 _-Beck heaves a sigh, frowning as his tongue clicks on the roof of his mouth. With the half-Latina still lost in thought, his eyes widen as a slight smirk creeps across his lips_ -

Beck: Although nothing will ruin this date.

- _Immediately, Tori picks up her head, eyes widening at Beck_ -

Tori (anxiously): I thought you said this wasn't a date!

Beck: There we go, now you're listening.

Tori: Wha-what?

Beck: You weren't listening, so that was the only thing that snapped you out of it... What were you thinking about anyway?

Tori: N-nothing, just... Its just, I don't know. Complicated?

Beck: Tori?

Tori: ...What?

Beck: This isn't an actual date, remember, its just us hanging out. Besides- *runs hand through hair* would you give an actual date a chance?

Tori: With you?

Beck: Yeah, I'm the only person you went on an 'opposite date' as far as I know.

- _The girl sighs, gazing down at the ground with her brows furrowed. She slowly shakes her head. Beck's head droops slightly before he bit his lip_ -

Beck: Why not- I'm not offended or anything. I'm just curious.

Tori (hesitantly) whispers: Jade...

- _Beck chuckles slightly, allowing them to die off once he sees Tori's glare. Shifting in his seat, the Canadian clears his throat_ -

Beck: I'm sorry, its just that Jade will be Jade and we could if we wanted to. Its really none of her bus-

Tori interrupts, shaking her head: No, you don't understand. Like I said, its... complicated.

Beck: How so?

Tori: It just _is_... I don't know.

- _Tori takes a deep breath, closing her eyes softly and wrapping her arms around her knees-_

Tori: I- So... *bites her lip as eyes flicker open* When I first came to Hollywood Arts I thought that I wanted to just be Jade's friend and your girlfriend...

Beck: But...

Tori (with a shrug): I switched it. I really just want you to be my friend and Jade's-

Beck (nodding understandingly): Girlfriend...

Tori: I'm sorry Beck... I really just want to hang out with you, you're a really charming, witty and nice guy but, things lately with Jade have been- *nods towards Beck as his mouth opens*

Beck grins slightly: Complicated. Yeah, I know that all too well. Guess that's why I can't date her anymore, I still love her but... flame's died out.

Tori: I don't know where we stand anymore. Lately it's been like, we're closer than we've ever been but since you two broke up the relationship is rocky. One hour we're talking just fine and the next we're at each other's throats. And then add the fact that I've been a bit -hesitant?- about my sexuality really does a number.

- _All while the half-Latina speaks, Beck nods his head, digesting all of the words given to him_ -

Tori chuckles: At least Ruby Rose helped me a bit with that.

Beck: Ah, the fine woman who makes every straight girl question her orientation.

Tori: Indeedy.

Beck: 'Indeedy?'

Tori: Why not? Could be a word... Somewhere.

Beck: Yeah-no, don't think so.

Tori: Awww...

- _The two grin at each other, chuckling a bit as a man passes them, scooping up their drinks unnoticed_ -

Beck (softly): But you should tell her. Really... you should.

Tori: I don't know how though.

Beck: Now I doubt that. It seems since you've joined our group she's gotten a lot better advice than the rest of us... Or she actually takes it. *reaches for his drink, grasping the air* think that's our cue to leave.

Tori: Okay, where to?

Beck (checking his phone which vibrated): To the vet clinic...

Tori: What?

- _Beck only continues to walk, Tori following to his car, which soon pulled out of the street a few minutes later_ -

-sZs-

- _Jade and Cat sit quietly in the car, listening to the rapid tapping on the wheel as their faces were glazed with a shade of red. The goth lets out a soft sigh, awaiting for the green light to blink on. Cat shifts slightly, murmuring under her breath, almost inaudibly_ -

Jade: What was that?

Cat: Bossy...

Jade (snappish): About what?

Cat: Well you just threw my ice cream out of the car and put your hand over my mouth!

- _The car suddenly jerks forward as Jade lets out a hiss, acknowledging the light_ -

Jade: _And_ _?_

Cat: You taste just as salty as your-

Jade: That's it! I'm not getting you that other ice cream!

- _A silence blankets the car, leaving Cat with a defeated, saddened expression while Jade with a victorious one. As a minute strolls by, Cat frowning slightly, the red head opens her mouth a couple of times and closes it. Jade looks at her side before her eyes travel back to the road, eyebrow up_ -

Jade: What's with the fish in my car?

Cat gasps, turning around: What? Where's the fish at?

Jade (under her breath): Oh my God... *sighs and turns the corner* The hell are you trying to ask Cat?!

Cat: Oohh, right... *pulls a concerned face* How come you're trying to hunt down Tori and Beck?

Jade: Hunt them down how?

Cat: To strangle Tori and get Beck... That's what you kidnapped me to do right?

Jade: First of all, you _skipped_ your way to this car while I was on the curb and no, that's not what I'm doing.

Cat: I don't believe that...

Jade: You know what? I think I will strangle someone tonight.

Cat (after a small gasp): Who?

Jade: _You._ Now would you just shut it while I drive over to the vet clinic?

Cat mutters quietly: Bossy...

- _Jade rolls her eyes, slightly crossing them before closing them. Once they open again, she gives a low sigh and continues to drive_ -

Cat: So, if you're not there to strangle Tori, why are you following them.

Jade (in a quiet monotone voice): None of your business

Cat: Oh come on, I already know you're just jealous. But why can't you just leave Tori with Beck? She seems happy on their date.

- _Jade's jaw clenches before her face softens as eyes gaze heavily on the road. Cat, however, pays no attention as she happily laughs_ -

Jade snaps, voice cracking: Cat, just-just shut up already... It's already difficult the way it is.

Cat: Jade? Does the break-up really hurt you that bad?

- _Jade softly shakes her head, although Cat had turned the other way as her eyes followed a bike rider wearing a neon shirt_ -

Cat: Jade? Are you ma-

Jade: LEAVE ME ALONE! *head turns to Cat, teeth gleaming in the light*

- _The car pulls into the parking lot, stopping gently in a space in the corner. Cat shakes slightly, eyes wide while Jade unbuckles herself and climbs out.-_

Jade: We're here.

-sZs-

- _Beck sits himself next to Tori, awkwardly holding the mutt on the leash as a small smile spread across his face_ -

Tori: So, uh, what are we going to do later?

Beck: Apply the ointment *with a grimace*

Tori: Gross...

Man #1: Hey, is that a dog?

Beck (frowning slightly): Uh, yeah...

Older Woman: Are you two brother and sister?

Beck asks as he gestures: Us?

Older Woman (nodding): Yes.

Tori: Oh, *looks over at Beck* No, no we're not brother and sister... why do you ask?

Older Woman: Well I figured since you said you weren't on a date and you two had a similar bone structure so I thought you two must be brother and sister.

Beck: No, we're just... buds.

Tori: You see, there's this girl, Jade, he used to date-

Beck: -My ex.

Tori (nodding towards Beck): -And we're kind of, sort of friends. That and... well.

Older Woman: It would be messy if you two dated?

Tori and Beck in unison: ...Yeah-

Tori: In a way.

Beck: It would just be weird because-

Man #1: Why would that be weird?

Man #2: If I could chime in, I think what he's saying is that if they dated and they're all friends, it would be weird.

Beck: No, that's- that's not the reason... We just want to be friends.

Older Woman: Oh sure you do... Many young folk still would like to be friends with their ex's.

Beck: Well, yeah but I was talking about To-

Tori: Yeah, actually I want to date... Um...

Older Woman: Then why don't you ask him darling? He's right there waiting.

- _Tori glances nervously at Beck, confusion and impatience clouding her expression. The Canadian mirrors her expression, stuttering inaudible words-_

Beck: It's not like that! We're just friends because Jade- Shit...

- _His eyes widen as the small bell chimes, letting Jade and Cat walk through. The red head paces nervously, playing with her hair while Jade remains stone cold, biting her cheek as she somewhat glares at the scene. Both Beck and Tori bolt up. Immediately Jade's eyes meet Tori's, who dips her head down as soon as they locked, red glazing her cheeks-_

Older Woman: Are you Jade?

Jade (monotone): What's it to you?

Girl: Hey! Are you on that time of the month? You seem mean...

Cat (as Jade glares at the girl): Hey... Tori, what a surprise... We didn't- I mean I- uh... Oh who am I kidding?

- _As Cat goes to the side, Jade steps forward_ -

Tori: Jade... this isn't what it looks like I swear. We aren't on a date.

Older Woman: Now wait a minute, why shouldn't it be a date? Why not allow yourself to be true to your feelings.

Tori: I-I'm trying to but...

Beck: Look, we're just friends.

Girl: Which one is prettier? Who do you pick?

Beck spat: How about you go check her pulse! *gestures towards girl's sleeping mother* Jade? Are you-

Jade (in a croak): I'm not mad...

Girl: Choose who you like better!

- _Beck shakes his head softly before heaving a deep sigh, and places a gentle hand on Tori's shoulder-_

Beck: Tori-

- _The room becomes silent, the girl, older woman and men watch as Beck closes his eyes. Jade's eyes water slightly, watching as a hand rested on Tori's right shoulder_ -

Beck: Go and tell her... *nods firmly at Tori before striding over to Jade, looking deeply into her eyes* And Jade... Listen, its important... For both of you.

- _As Beck stands next to a shaking Cat, the rest of the conversation's participants remain tense, frowning slightly_ -

Cat: Don't Tori! It's a trap!

Tori: Cat, its fine... Jade?

Jade picks up her gaze from her feet: Yes Vega?

Tori: Who are you really jealous of?

Jade: A- I'm... I-

- _Tori takes a hesitant step forward, cocking her head just slightly as Jade looks around the room_ -

Tori: Jade? Who do you want?

Jade (in a whisper but without hesitation): _You_...

Tori (with a small smile): Really?

- _Jade nods, giving a small smile at Tori who returns it toothily. The half-Latina closes the gap, wrapping her arms around Jade's back as their lips brush together before the Goth cupped her left cheek, pulling her into a deeper one. All around them were soft smiles, Beck's the kindest of them all-_

Girl: Ew! A _girl_ kissing a _girl_? You're both gross...

Beck: Why don't you go check her heart rate! *turns over to Tori and Jade* Go ahead, take her away.

- _Tori glides towards the door, Jade smirking as her gaze looks low at Tori. As she steps forward, her steps stop hesitantly at the door_ -

Jade: Thank you Beck...

Beck: Your welcome Jade, she was yours anyways.

- _Jade momentarily hugs Beck before stepping outside, following Tori. Beck, mutt at hand and leaning against the door, just smiles as he watches his two good friends drive off into the street_ -

Beck (with a proud glint in his eyes): She's worth it Tori, opposites attract anyway.

* * *

 _Okay, so that was that. I liked it, I got to show how I really see Beck in the show anyway. Good, genuine character. Hope you liked it! :)_


End file.
